


Fowl Tempered

by Lyrstzha



Series: Chickenification [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, chickenification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chickenification continues, and Wash proves to be an evil little man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fowl Tempered

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a lovely remix of this story, [Fowl Balls (The Ain't Nobody Here But Us Remix)](http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/40409.html) by isiscolo.

"Wash!" Mal strode onto the bridge, arms full of squawking chicken. "Need you to watch Jayne for a spell while we're dirtside." He thrust the chicken down at Wash unceremoniously.

Wash reached out reflexively to catch the oncoming rooster. He exchanged a dubious look with it. "Can't Jayne watch himself? He's a chicken, not a toddler."

Mal barked out a snort of derisive laughter, but knew better than to say what he was thinking out loud. Not with the chicken's beak that close to his crotch, anyway. "You just keep an eye on him. He can nest with Vera if he wants to, but don't you let him have any grenades no matter how loud he crows." He shook a cautioning finger at the chicken. "Anybody who ain't got opposable thumbs don't get to handle delicate explosives on my boat, y'hear?"

"Will do, Mal." Wash tried a bright grin at the rooster in his lap. "Say, Jayne, why did the chicken cross the road?"

The chicken emitted an entirely improbable noise that Mal thought was probably trying to become a growl. It got stuck somewhere around a strangled half-crow.

"Wouldn't advise none a'that." Mal offered hastily. "His beak's a mite sharper than you'd think."

Wash smiled up at Mal and waved a hand airily. "No worries. He knows Zoë's favorite food has always been chicken soup. Don't you, Jayne?"

The chicken's beady little eyes narrowed impossibly further.

Mal shook his head, more than a little impressed. "You know you're an evil little man?"

"Let me think." Wash cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes in a show of serious consideration. After a moment, he nodded gravely, the grin in his eyes only slightly twitching at his lips. "Yes. Yes, I do believe I knew that." Wash exchanged another look with the chicken in his lap. "It could be worse," he offered brightly after a minute. "You _could_ be a gosling. There could be juggling."

After another moment of pointed chicken-silence, Wash added, "Huh. I didn't know chickens could roll their eyes."


End file.
